1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly to an operation mode determining circuit for a semiconductor memory device. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for selecting a desirable mode without resort to changing a metal process or a bonding process in determining an operation mode in the semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In operating a semiconductor memory device, there are various modes, such as a fast page mode, an extended data output (EDO) mode, a static column mode, and a 4 K/8 K refresh mode. In related devices, a desired mode has been selected among the various modes in accordance with a processing method during a bonding process or a metallization process. As a result, manufacturers have to select the desirable mode using several methods, such as modifying circuits on a mask by changing the metallization process or disconnecting fuses for other modes except for the selected mode.
When more than one operation modes are embraced in a single chip, the metallization process or the bonding process should be changed accordingly. However, once a desirable mode is selected in accordance with the metallization process or the bonding process, it is impossible to realize additional modes in the single chip.